Saving the Light
by Fairyhearts and El
Summary: A strange couple crash a Fairy Tail party, wanting to speak to Makarov. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Romeo and Wendy are then sent away with them on a mission the following day. They meet up with a few people along the way. A bit of NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Romendy and Jerza (3 my favourite couple) in there.
1. Chapter 1

**El: Wait for it, Wait for it  
****Fairyhearts: Stop! I'm reading it! Don't ruin anything for me...  
****El: Fine. I told you it was detrimental to you when you finally let me publish my own stuff. Hee hee!  
****Fairyhearts: Ugh! Somebody disclaim this thing already so that I can read!  
****Mirajane: Neither El nor Fairyhearts own Fairy Tail. Free drinks everybody!  
****Everyone: Yes!  
****Fairyhearts: I just want to read it...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lucy smiled and tapped her foot to the boppy music. Mira had overdone herself yet again. She had transformed the guild hall into a place worthy of the party it held. The tables had been pushed back against the wall, leaving a large area for dancing. Mira had charmed and electrician into installing lights all around for the price of one date. Red, blue and yellow lights swirled around. There were tables full of drinks and refreshments. Everyone was having a great time.

Lucy stopped at one of the refreshment tables where Mira was hovering, looking anxious. "What's wrong, Mira?" Lucy asked the demon mage.  
"I'm afraid that nobody likes the party," Mira confessed, "Especially Erza."  
"Everyone loves it! Erza's just trying to look tough because it's for her. She must be really touched underneath her sour face."  
"Really? I hope you're right. Anyway, it isn't just for Erza. It's for you guys too! You don't just destroy a village full of evil people and expect me to throw away the chance of a party, do you?"  
"I know, I know. Now you go out there and enjoy yourself!"  
"Thanks Lucy," Mira giggled and pulled a random guy out onto the dance floor. Lucy watched them go. She felt sorry for the poor guy. He had no chance with Mira.

Lucy wandered around; making sure that everyone was having a good time. She had been glad when Mira had said that nobody could bring dates (who would she have brought?), but she could definitely see some pairings. Cana had finally put down her drink and was practically sitting on top of Laxus and he didn't exactly seem too fazed about it. Gray seemed to have finally given up on ignoring Juvia and was now looking at her dress appreciatively while she chatted to him. He was probably drunk. Lucy kind of felt sorry for Juvia and really hoped that Gray didn't do anything rash. He might seriously regret it.

Of course, Lucy could also see the longing glances of people that were too shy to acknowledge their connection. Wendy was sitting beside Carla, glancing every so often at Romeo who was doing the same thing on the opposite end of the room. Happy was hovering over Natsu's shoulder practically drooling at Carla who was, as usual, ignoring him. Levy was pretending to read a book while she was really peering over her glasses at Gajeel, who was chewing some random piece of metal and looking furtively back at Levy every few minutes. Natsu was…Wait! Natsu was looking at her! Lucy widened her eyes. Did this mean he like her? Lucy quickly checked behind her and her whole body sagged. Of course! He was looking at the table full of food.

Lucy wandered around some more before sitting down. Her heels were killing her! She noticed that things had progressed since she'd last looked. Laxus and Cana were now in a dark corner doing who knows what with each other. Gray and Juvia were nowhere to be seen, but Lucy thought she had seen a blue-haired mage and an ash-haired mage walking off hand in hand along the river. Lucy sighed and wondered what would happen. _That_ would be awkward.

Lucy saw that the shy couples were also progressing. Wendy was now sitting next to Romeo, chatting to him. Carla had stopped ignoring Happy and had even accepted one of his fish. Wow! That ice melted fast. Levy and Gajeel seemed to be talking about Levy's book. Suddenly, Gajeel whispered something in Levy's ear and a smile spread across her face. She hugged Gajeel and he…he blushed!? Lucy was happy for her friend. Everything seemed to be going well for her with Gajeel…Finally!

Lucy looked around for Natsu, expecting to find him at the food table he'd been eyeing up. Instead, he was staring at her intensely. Again. Lucy's heart fluttered at the thought of him liking her. Stop it, she thought to herself. Why was she getting so excited about Natsu liking her? She shuddered. It was bad enough having him practically lodging in her house for free. Imagine if he wanted to spend more time with her. Lucy nodded decisively to no one in particular. She didn't like Natsu back. She was sure of it. Almost. Anyway, Lisanna was sitting near her. He'd probably been looking at her.

Lucy heard a slight commotion at the door. Standing at the doorway were two people, a man and a woman. The woman had fiery red hair that bounced down her back in two ponytails. She had piercing green eyes and pale skin. She was tall. This was partly due to the heels she was wearing and partly because she was naturally tall. She was wearing a fitted grey dress that was getting quite a few glances form some of the single guys. Idiots! She was probably with the guy standing next to her. He had vibrant green hair that flopped around his head messily. He was wearing more casual clothes than the girl he was with. Just a normal jumper and trousers. Lucy had to admit, he was kind of hot. He had kind blue eyes and tanned skin, as though he was always outside.

"I'm afraid only Fairy Tail members or Magnolia residents can come to the party," Elfman was saying apologetically. The girl nodded at the guy. She seemed to be in charge. They both pulled up their sleeves on one arm. She had a red Fairy Tail mark on her arm, just below her shoulder. He had a green Fairy Tail mark in the same place on the opposite arm. Elfman blinked and reluctantly allowed them in. They both had a graceful gait as they walked in. She walked with a kind of feline grace. It could be described as predatory. He seemed to walk effortlessly, as though he was on a cloud. It was obvious that nobody knew who they were.

"Where is Master Makarov?" the girl asked. She had a clear voice with a light tinge of a foreign accent that seemed to almost purr.  
"Ummmm," Elfman replied, still not sure whether they were really members of Fairy Tail. After all, they could be faking it. The girl asked again. Still nobody moved. Lucy could tell that she was getting irritated.

"_Where_ is Master Makarov?" she repeated, her eyes flashing slightly.  
"We don't even recognise you," Laxus said, after finally extricating himself from Cana's grasp, "Why would we tell you where our master is when we can't even verify that you're actually in the guild?"

Obviously, Laxus' full-of-himself attitude didn't help much. The girl's eyes locked into his with such a glare that Laxus took a small step back. That's right; Laxus who once tried to destroy his own guild stepped back. "Now, where is Master Makarov?" the girl asked again, letting anger slip through into her voice. Again, nobody moved. She was definitely furious now. She clenched her hands into fists. Lucy noticed a strange gold colour radiating from her skin. She was _seriously_ mad.

Suddenly, the guy that came with her edged up closer to her. Lucy had got the impression that they'd known each other for a long time, but now she wasn't so sure. You _never_ go near a girl when she is that mad. You'll just get vapourised!

What happened next caused Lucy's mouth to drop open. The unknown guy grabbed the girl's hand and whispered in her ear. She looked at him gratefully. Lucy saw a bright green flash speed around her and the girl immediately relaxed. The gold radiation disappeared and she nodded her head. "You're right," she agreed to the whispered message. Everyone was confused. They had thought that the girl was in charge of the couple, but now they weren't so sure. They guy had a strange kind of authority that radiated off him. Maybe the girl was just the mouthpiece. Nobody had even heard him speak yet.

Everyone seemed to be surprised at their reaction, but no one seemed to be shocked by the strange gold and green colours that Lucy had seen. She wondered what had happened between them. She considered the possibility of the guy being able to control emotions. She also wondered if the girl was being controlled by the guy.

As Lucy was trying to work out what had happened between the strange couple, Makarov walked in the door. He looked at the two people in surprise. "Kasai!" he exclaimed, "Shizen!"  
The girl, who was presumably Kasai, grinned. Was it just Lucy or did she have unnaturally sharp teeth?  
"Hey Master M," Kasai replied, before seemingly remembering what she came here for. Her expression hardened and she said "come" before pulling both Shizen and Makarov out of the door.

At that exchange, everyone gaped. They now knew that Shizen and Kasai were definitely part of Fairy Tail, but they had no idea that they would have so much control over Makarov. I mean, he could have easily stopped being pulled, couldn't he? He obviously regarded them very highly.

Eventually, Makarov came back without Kasai and Shizen. He looked grave. "The party is over," he announced, "Everyone go home." Lucy wondered what Kasai and Shizen had told Makarov. It must have been very serious to send them all hoem during the middle of the party. However, everyone had already felt a bit out of place since Kasai and Shizen had come. Lucy looked around for Levy and Gajeel. She wanted to know what had happened between them. Neither of them were anywhere to be seen. Lucy sighed. Tomorrow was going to be really _really_ awkward.

* * *

**El: Did you like it? Did you like it?  
****Fairyhearts: You are_ way_ too hyperactive sometimes  
****El: Just tell me!  
****Fairyhearts: Not unless you promise to stop annoying me!  
****El: Fine, fine. I promise  
****Fairyhearts: It was OK...  
****El: OK? Are you joking? That's so mean.  
****Fairyhearts: Just kidding. Please review!  
**

* * *

**Hi people, this is El. Fairyhearts decided (against her better judgement) to let me do some of my own publishing. I hope you guys liked Chapter 1. So far, this is the story and plot that I've been most happy with. Please don't hesitate to review even if you think it's awful. I'm just learning and I know that criticism can be helpful for learning how to get things right. Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**El: It's here. I'm so glad I can publish my own stories now (glaring at Fairyhearts)  
Fairyhearts: I'm sorry! I kept on forgetting and then I just couldn't do it.  
El: It has taken months for this to finally get up. I've been waiting and waiting and now I have to do it myself. Such a great friend you are.**  
**Natsu: Aren't you giving out to her? How is she a great friend when you're giving out to her?**  
**El/Fairyhearts: IT'S CALLED SARCASM!**  
**Natsu: You didn't have to yell quite so loud...**  
**El: Hmph! Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail and neither does Fairyhearts.**  
**Natsu: Ha! You guys are lame. You don't own Fairy Tail.**  
**El/Fairyhearts: NEITHER DO YOU, YOU DOPE!**  
**Lucy: Can we just get on with the story please?**  
**El: Oh...right. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lucy yawned as she walked down the road towards the guild. It didn't matter that the party was called off early. She'd been awake for almost the whole night, wondering what had happened. She could still hardly believe the worried look that had been on Makarov's face. He never got that worried unless there was a really good reason for it. Hopefully he'd tell them what was going on when he had worked out what to do. Lucy sighed and thought of what Natsu was probably hoping for: a fight. She hoped that nothing too drastic would happen. She always felt so useless during fights. She was only useful because she was "Lucky Lucy"; the one that wasn't amazing but always had luck on her side when fighting.

"Lu-chan!"  
A hiss from an alley beside her broke Lucy from her reverie. She peered in and saw the blue-haired shape of her best friend.  
"Levy, what are you doing down there?"  
"I have to tell you something." Levy was practically bursting with excitement.  
"Go ahead," Lucy sighed. It was probably something to do with books. I mean, it was Levy she was talking to.  
"It's about Gajeel…"  
Suddenly, Lucy remembered the previous night. The nervous glances that had been exchanged, the hug (and Gajeel's blush) and, of course, the mysterious disappearance before the party had even been disturbed.  
"Tell. Me. Everything!" Lucy squealed with excitement. She was so happy for her friend, even if she did have a strange taste for metal-covered jerks who never_ ever_ looked happy.  
"Well, he asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him because he wasn't enjoying the party."  
"Then?"  
"Then, I said that I would and we went to the little café by the river. You know, the one that sells all those little things in shells."  
"He brought you there!?"  
"Yep! Then we went walking by the river and he told me that he liked me. He was so cute, Lu-chan. He even blushed!"  
"Then?"  
"I told him that I like him back and…and he kissed me!"  
"Wow! That's so great for you, Levy-chan."  
"I know!"  
"Wait! Why are you telling me all of this in a dark alley?"  
"That is a good question, Levy," a voice came from behind me. Lucy turned around, recognising the voice almost straight away. No one else sounded plain creepy like that.  
"Hey Gajeel," she sighed.  
"Gajeel?" I heard Levy ask excitedly, before realising that he'd heard all that she'd said and trailing off, embarrassed.  
"Why are you hiding in a dark alley, Levy?" Lucy asked her again.  
"I didn't want anyone to see how embarrassed I was. Plus, Gajeel didn't want me to tell anyone yet…"  
Lucy glared at Gajeel furiously. She couldn't believe that he hadn't even given her permission to tell her best friend. He could be so insensitive sometimes! He looked back at her apologetically, realising that he'd done something wrong.  
"Well, seeing as I know now," Lucy said, "Why don't you come out and we'll all be able to see each other's faces before we address the problem here." Lucy looked at Gajeel as she said her last remark.

Levy crept out of her hiding place, her face already crimson. She looked straight at Gajeel, unable to hide the adoration in her face. Lucy smiled as she realised that there was no problem. They were both so crazy about each other that even though Levy had done something that Gajeel had asked her not to, they were easily going to forgive each other.  
"Ummm," Lucy said awkwardly, "I think you're fine now. I'll leave you two to it."  
She walked off as quickly as she could. Even though Levy was her best friend, she wasn't going to stay around while she was making gooey eyes at ol' metal face over there.

Lucy arrived at the guild in record time. Obviously, her fast getaway from Levy and Gajeel hadn't exactly slowed down very much after she couldn't see them anymore. She quickly stopped, however, as she saw Shizen and Kasai standing beside Makarov, who was looking serious. Shizen was wearing clothes more suitable for travelling than she was last night. Even so, she didn't exactly look ready for going anywhere that was too tough. (**Me:** cough cough **Lucy:** Well I'm not going anywhere, am I? **Me: **Even if you aren't, you never wear suitable clothes for travelling. At least she isn't wearing a mini skirt **Lucy:** Hmph!) She also had two large swords hanging from back. Lucy shivered. Why did she always have to creep her out? Shizen was also wearing travelling clothes and he was carrying an old stick. He looked ready for years outside.

"Lucy!" she turned and saw Natsu bounding up to her, almost like a dog, grinning widely.  
"Hey Natsu," she said.  
"Guess what! We get to fight!"  
"What are you on about?"  
"We get to go with them," Natsu pointed at Shizen and Kasai, "And fight with them."  
"Please tell me he's joking," Lucy groaned while looking pleadingly at Makarov.  
"He's not joking," Makarov replied, "He's telling the truth. I want a group of you to go with Shizen and Kasai to help them. They will explain why along the way. I just have to wait for all of you to get here."  
"How many of us are going?" Lucy said in shock. She could already see that Erza, Natsu, Gray, herself, Wendy, Romeo and Juvia were going.  
"At the moment, we're only waiting for Levy and Gajeel," Makarov said to Lucy before turning his attention to Shizen and Kasai, "Levy will be quite useful to you as I know for a fact that she has a lot of knowledge in the area that you are going into. She will also be helpful in explaining about you." He said the last sentence while looking at Kasai in particular.

Levy and Gajeel walked in the guild door hand-in-hand. Lucy smiled. It looked like Levy had got her way after all. Everyone gaped at the exchange, apart from Shizen and Kasai. "We can go now, yes?" Kasai asked in her strange voice. It almost gave Lucy the creeps.  
"Yes, you may. Levy and Gajeel, you will be accompanying Kasai and Shizen along with a few others. All will be explained as you go. You will be going with Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Romeo, Juvia and Wendy."  
"A few?" Gajeel said questioningly, as he stared at the group going.  
"No questions. We will answer all on the way. We must go." Kasai was staring at Gajeel with such furiosity that he reluctantly let go all of the questions that none of the rest of them had mustered up the courage to ask.

Lucy and the others followed the two strange people mutely, hoping that we would get some answers to our questions. They had gone about a few kilometres before Kasai stopped walking and turned to face us. "Time for explanations," she said abruptly.  
"Finally!" Gajeel explained, almost as if he had been holding his breath the entire time. Levy gave him a dig in the ribs to tell him off.  
"I should probably explain about myself first, so that I don't scare any of you by accident," Kasai said nervously, looking at Shizen for support.  
"Huh?" It had to be Natsu to make himself look like an idiot. It obviously took a lot of courage for Kasai to say what she was about to say.  
"I am not a complete mage," Kasai began, "I know that it sounds strange, but it _is_ possible. I am not completely human. I am part Lumiene."  
Levy gasped and stumbled backwards. "That isn't p-p-possible," she stammered.  
"Stop!" Kasai said frantically, "My mother was a mage!"  
"How?" Levy said, obviously not trusting her.  
"She was a fire mage. The Lumia can withstand a small bit of magic that is related to light."  
"Oh," Levy said softly, believing her now.  
"What's going on?" Erza voiced for everyone else, "What are these Lumia and why is Levy so scared of you?"  
"The Lumia are a tribe of creatures that resemble humans mostly, but have traits that resemble wild cats, wild dogs and vampires."  
"Vampires? They don't exist." Lucy turned and saw Gajeel challenging her claim.  
"They may not exist in this world, but they do in others. Anyway, that isn't the point. The Lumia are extremely dangerous creatures. They have heightened senses, similar to those of yourselves." She pointed at Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu.  
"How do you know we have heightened senses?" Natsu was suspicious at that statement.  
"I noticed things that any normal people wouldn't have noticed. You also noticed them, dragon."  
"Why did you call me a dragon?"  
"Because you smell like one. In fact, all three of you stink."  
At that comment, Gajeel practically jumped on top of her. She was saved by Levy's reassuring hand on his arm.  
"It's a fact!" Kasai said in her defence, "Anyway, as I was saying, the Lumia are secluded creatures in this world because they are, in a sense, allergic to magic. If a Lumiene is touched by or, in some cases, goes near a mage, they can die almost instantly."  
At that comment, everyone took a slight step back from Kasai. They weren't going to be responsible for her death.  
"Don't worry. I can withstand magic. I am only part Lumiene. The reason that Levy did not trust me was because I am very rare. I am the only known part Lumiene. You see, the Lumia cannot reproduce within themselves. To reproduce, they must seduce non-magical human beings. This is also their way of surviving. Our equivalent of eating, in fact."  
"You don't have that desire, do you?" Levy asked.  
"No, I don't. As I was saying, you are only pure Lumiene if either you're mother or father reproduced with a non-magical human being."  
"Just say stuff that you need to in future, alright?" Lucy was practically heaving with disgust.  
"That _was_ necessary. So, my father, who was Lumiene, fell in love with my mother. It is a very unusual and forbidden thing to happen in the Lumia culture. My father did not know that my mother was a mage. The only reasons that he could withstand her presence were that he had a small bit of magic in his ancestry and because my mother was a fire mage."  
Kasai must have noticed the quizzical looks that went around, because she kept on explaining.  
"The word Lumia means "people of the light". The Lumia feed off sunlight as well as off seduction. The night is too dark for them and they have to make do with artificial light. As my mother's magic had something to do with light, my father was able to be near her. The Lumia found out about my father and executed him for treason just after my mother found out that she was pregnant with me. As she was a mage, I was only part Lumiene. However, my Lumiene side that could not deal with magic was sent into her. She was practically killing herself from the inside. Even though my incompatibility with magic is not very strong, she died after giving birth to me. The Lumia quickly took me in, presuming that I was mostly Lumia. However, I soon began showing my powers as a part mage and I killed many innocent Lumia."  
Kasai's face saddened as she was forced to remember her tragic past.  
"The Lumia could not handle me, as I had no control over my powers. My Lumiene side that could not deal with magic was not killing me, but allowing me no control over my magic. The Lumia abandoned me and left me to die in a nearby forest. That was where I met Shizen. I had almost burned down the entire forest by the time he'd come to get his revenge for killing the forest. I had no control over my powers and my sudden rage at his appearance almost killed him. However, he discovered that he could control it for me. His nature magic can somehow harness mine when it becomes out of control. My control has become better as I have got older and my aversion to magic has lessened. Shizen has travelled with me ever since he figured out that he could help me. We are like brother and sister."  
Lucy looked at Kasai in surprise. She was barely even human! No matter how revolted she was by that fact, she couldn't deny that Kasai had lived a hard life. She'd had to reconcile the fact that she had killed people, she'd had to find a way to survive and she had no family whatsoever, as long as Shizen didn't count.  
"Why are we going with you?" Levy was the first one to get over the surprise news.  
"Shizen will have to tell you when we get to the first destination. He is better with words than I am."  
Everyone was surprised at that news. Nobody had ever heard him speak a thing since they had first laid eyes on him. They had presumed that he was one of those silent types.

* * *

**Hi, this is El. I just wanted to make a few things clear before I get reviews saying that I am a copycat. So people, if you know a certain writer called Melissa Marr (if you don't, you'll have no idea what I'm talking about), you might accuse me of stealing her idea with the Lumia and the seduction thing. However, this may be similar but it is very different! I mean compare the Dark Court with the Lumia and then you realise that this wasn't anything to do with that! Plus, just so that you know, all the stuff with the heightened senses and fast reflexes and stuff had no influence from Twilight. I got all of it from the basis that they are related to animals. I mean, how many cats or dogs do you get that can't run faster than a human being? Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me if you like it or not!  
Ja'ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in ages. *fake sob* I feel so awful! Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Lucy's feet were killing her. They had been travelling for a long time and the sun hadn't even started to set yet.

"So, why is it that you're so dangerous?" Natsu had been quizzing Kasai about her Lumiene side for most of the journey. He had to be up to something.

"The Lumia are faster, stronger and more agile than any human can ever be. They could kill someone without them even realising that they've been hurt. I may not be completely Lumiene, but I have inherited most of the physical traits of the Lumia."

"Would you be a fierce opponent for someone with magic?"

"He's just looking for a fight, Kasai. You can ignore him if you want." Lucy couldn't help butting in. She knew when Natsu was being a pain.

"Thank you for telling me that," Kasai addressed Lucy before turning to Natsu, "You may fight me if you wish. We have to stop for the night when we get up to the top of the hill."

"Why are we stopping when it's still light?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Around here the sun never goes down. The Lumia stay here a lot of the time. That is why we are here."

Lucy knew by Kasai's brisk tone that she didn't want to do any more talking. She didn't exactly seem to want to talk to anyone apart from a few of the dragon slayers. They were fast approaching the top of the hill. As they walked to the top, Lucy gasped at the view. She could see right back down to the bottom of the hill they had climbed. It was more like a mountain. She could hardly believe that everything could look so small from up on top of the hill.

"We will stop here," Kasai said, "If you want shelter then Shizen can make you something. Otherwise, we sleep outside."

Lucy could see Natsu grinning. He had been waiting for a fight since they left the guild. "Kasai!" Natsu called, "When can we fight?"

"Now, if you want. Everyone should train with either me or Shizen tonight. What we are facing will take a lot of different tactics than you are used to. We will help you with this."

Lucy sighed. She hated having to fight. She always felt like the weakest person.

Natsu and Kasai were standing on opposite ends of the largest flat space they had been able to find. Everyone was watching. They wanted to see how Kasai fought and how she would fare against Natsu. He was probably the strongest mage in the guild who hadn't made S Class. Lucy looked at the way Kasai was standing. She seemed really relaxed, not ready for a fight at all. Suddenly Lucy realised why she was standing like that. She was confident that she was going to win! Lucy almost gasped as she realised it. She didn't want her to get hurt while training.

Erza called out for them to start. She seemed to be a sort of referee. Shizen was also hovering nearby, in case Kasai needed him.

Natsu yelled and charged at Kasai, bursting his fists into flames. She neatly stepped to the side at the last second and Natsu's charge ended on him falling over. Kasai pulled him up by the collar with one hand and let him start again. Fire billowed everywhere as Natsu started to get annoyed. Every time he aimed at Kasai, she was gone by the time his flames got there. Natsu started to go for the more violent approach. He yelled and ran towards her. Kasai quickly jumped over his head and yanked him down to the ground from behind. He growled and started getting ready for much larger attacks. Kasai evaded everything, her quickness and strength aiding her in her approach. Natsu was starting to tire and Kasai wasn't even out of breath.

That was when something occurred to Lucy. Kasai wasn't even being serious. She could have won ages ago. She was playing with him! Lucy felt an odd surge of protectiveness towards her fiery friend. She didn't want him getting hurt.

As Natsu resorted to one of his most powerful attacks, Kasai moved with incredible speed until she was behind him. She pulled out one of her swords and pulled Natsu closer to her, the blade on his neck. Lucy almost let out a cry of shock for her friend, before realising that he was in no real danger. Kasai wasn't going to hurt him. She almost sighed with relief when she realised that the "training" was over. She noticed that Kasai seemed to hold Natsu up to her for longer than needed, but she expected that she was probably trying to get some sense knocked into him. He really needed it.

Lucy walked off towards where they were staying for the night before she was cut off by Kasai standing in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" Kasai asked her, hands on hips.

"Ummm, back to the camp?"

"You have to train with Shizen."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you smell weird."

"Hey! I shower every day."  
"Not that. You just don't smell normal. There's something strangely powerful about you that doesn't seem to come from your Celestial Spirit magic."

"Fine! I'll fight him, but it better not take too long. Wait, how did you know that I'm a Celestial Spirit mage?" "You smell like one."

Kasai dragged Lucy over to Shizen and announced, "She's training with you." Shizen looked back at her and said, "Sure." Lucy almost stumbled when she heard his voice. It was like an autumn breeze or pure sunlight. It sounded like nature. It was beautiful.

"I'm not that good at fighting," Lucy said, unsure of what she was meant to do.

"Really?" Kasai asked, "You-

"Stop it, Kassy!" Shizen said, using a nickname that seemed to be very important to Kasai.

"You've forgiven me?" Kasai asked, her face lighting up. "Yes, I have. Now leave me alone. I need to help her."

"Fine." Kasai left Shizen to his own work, making Lucy feel like a lost soul.

"What are we going to be doing?" Lucy asked.

"Fighting," Shizen replied. He seemed to pull power out of himself without moving and Lucy saw a green dart flash towards her. She stepped out of its way, confused at why he would make such an obvious attack.

"You saw it?" Shizen asked Lucy with obvious fear and disbelief in his voice. She looked up at him. His face was contorted into a mixture of disbelief, fear and wonder.

"Yes," Lucy answered slightly nervously, "Is there something wrong with that?"

Shizen seemed to have regained composure. He glanced at Kasai briefly before returning to Lucy. "Nothing is wrong," he assured her, "I was just overreacting. We are finished for today."

Lucy wandered back to the others from the guild. No matter what Shizen had said, he was extremely scared be what had just happened. She didn't know why he was so scared of her being able to see his magic. Surely everyone else could as well.

"How did you dodge it?" Natsu asked Lucy excitedly.

"Dodge what?"

"The magic tree thingummy." Natsu pointed at a large vine which twisted up out of the ground on the exact spot where Lucy had been standing. So that was what she had avoided.

"Didn't you see the green light that indicated where it was going to go?"

"What green light? Luce, I didn't see any green light and my eyesight is definitely better than yours."

"Are you saying that I have bad eyesight?" Lucy asked indignantly, "Shizen knew that I saw the light, so it was definitely there!"

"No, Luce, I didn't mean it like that!" Natsu was protesting, waving his arms about to protect himself. Lucy was really mad, and that was not good.

"What did you mean it like, then?" Lucy was advancing towards him, glaring at him venomously.

"Guys, stop it!" Wendy was standing there in between them, pushing them both backwards. Instantly, they both felt guilty. If Lucy had hit Natsu then Wendy would have got in the way, and that would have been awful. They had been arguing over something silly. They shouldn't have been arguing at all.

Lucy looked at Wendy apologetically. Wendy understood and walked off, seeming proud of herself that she had broken up their argument. Lucy saw her wandering over towards Romeo. She almost laughed at how naïve they both were. They were so cute together!

"Sorry," Lucy muttered to Natsu, annoyed that they hadn't settled their argument.

"S'alright, Luce," Natsu said in return.

"You're supposed to say sorry back, you idiot," Lucy hissed at him, "How come you're always so annoying!?"

Lucy stalked off. She was fighting a losing battle. Everyone seemed to be heading back to where Shizen and Kasai had decided to stay for the night. She followed them, still reeling slightly from the fear that had been in Shizen's eyes when she had dodged his attack. Suddenly, she heard Shizen and Kasai arguing from behind her.

"She can't be!" Kasai was saying, "I would have seen it."

"Maybe she's a Guardian," Shizen said in reply.

"Impossible. She doesn't have enough, I don't know, presence."

"What if she doesn't know yet? She can't be much more than seventeen."

"It's possible, but unlikely. The only vacancy there has ever been is Liora's Guardianship, and Furo thinks that the last one we found could have been the last in the line."

Lucy ran off, deciding that she didn't want to hear any more. She wondered if they were talking about her. Anyway, she had never heard of any Guardians. She had no right to be prying. They probably weren't talking about her anyway. She thought about it as she got back to where the others were and decided that it was impossible. They couldn't have been talking about her. They were probably talking about someone else from the group, or even someone who wasn't in the group. Lucy had argued with herself so furiously that she eventually believed that what Kasai and Shizen had been talking about was nothing to do with her or the guild. It couldn't have been.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review!**


End file.
